general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadrise/Issue 11
This is the fifth issue of Volume Two: Doomed To Fall. ---- Floyd loaded his M9. "Alright, I'm gonna bring Faith, Rob and..." Floyd hesitated. "I'll come." Wesley said. "You sure?" "Yeah. Barry's my friend. I wanna help out." "Okay. Get ready, load your guns. We're heading out." Floyd said, going out the door. "We'll find him. Don't worry." Rob said to Faith. "Thanks, Rob. I know, we will." The four gathered outside, all armed with their guns. "You guys ready?" Floyd asked. The group nodded. "Let's roll." Wes said. ---- "So, we're looking for tracks," Floyd said. "You know how to track?" Faith asked. "You'd be surprised what I've learnt after the world went to shit. So, yeah. I know." "Well, where'd he go?" Wesley asked impatiently. Floyd gave him a stern look, and started looking on the ground. "Luckily there haven't been many zombies around these parts lately. Makes it easier to find fresh footsteps." He squinted and pointed his finger around to look after footsteps. "...There! That could be it," Floyd pointed his finger at some footsteps in the mud, leading into a path into the forest. "Seems like somewhere he would go too. Let's go." The four did not protest, and walked along. Floyd continued to focus on the ground, to see if the footsteps ended anywhere. They walked for about five minutes, still following the footsteps, until the path stopped, and led into an asphalt road. On the other side of the road, they could see a big factory facility. "Could he be here?" Faith asked, worryingly. "No idea. But it's our best bet." Floyd said, walking towards the fence surrounding the factory. He grabbed onto the fence, and climbed over. He jumped down with a thump. "Now you. I'll catch you." He said to Faith. She climbed over as well, and landed in the arms of Floyd. Rob and Wesley went over next, not being caught by Floyd. "You not gonna catch us?" Rob chuckled. "Hey, the lady's lighter than your fat ass." Floyd joked. Faith sighed. "Can we save the jokes for later?" Floyd raised his eyebrows. "As you wish." "Where's the entrance though?" Wesley asked, looking around. Rob pointed to some doors. "Could be over there." The group walked over to the doors. Wesley tried opening the steel doors. "Locked." He said, disappointed. "Shh!" Floyd hushed. "I think I hear some voices." The rest of the group listened, and could hear it as well. "Let's check it out." Floyd whispered. "What?! Are you crazy? They could be dangerous!" Faith hissed. "We'll hide. Don't worry." Floyd and Rob started sneaking towards the voices. Wesley looked at Faith and shrugged, as he too started to sneak up. Faith sighed and sneaked up as well. The voices became louder and louder as they approached them. Finally, they reached what seemed to be the entrance to the factory. It was guarded by a large caucasian man with a stubbled beard, an auburn colored cap, and a brown jacket, and an asian man with a small chin goatee, a ring in his ear and on his left eyebrow, and a red jacket. They were wielding AK-47's, and conversing. "So, Len, what do you think the boss will do with the guy?" the large man asked the asian, whose name appearantly was Len. "I doubt he'll keep him around. Didn't you see how much he tried to escape our grip? Bitch wasn't as strong as he thought." Len said, laughing. "Hmm, he could make a nice meal, though. Wouldn't mind some food right now." the man said, grinning. "Oh, shut up Harvey. You're always hungry. No wonder you're so fucking fat, you eat all the time." Len said with a smirk. "You watch your mouth, noodle boy!" Harvey said, angrily. "Calm down, I was fucking with you." "Whatever." Harvey said, as they both went silent. ---- Floyd and the others went back to the fence, after they heard the conversation. "They have him! What do we do?" Faith asked, panicking. "Well... may-maybe it wasn't Barry! It coulda been someone else." Wesley said, unsure. "Don't be naive, Wes. Of course it was Barry. We just gotta get him back, but how?" Rob asked. "The only way in is the main entrance. That's why it's the only place guarded." Floyd said, thinking. "Should we bring more people here?" Rob asked. Floyd shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous to bring more people. We just gotta sneak in somehow." The group sat there for a minute, trying to find a plan. Just then, they got interrupted. "Well, well, well. Looks like we got visitors." Len said, with a grin. ---- Rob was about to draw his gun, but Len aimed at them with his AK. "Don't fucking move! Hey, Harvey," he yelled. "We got some intruders!" Harvey came running. "Well hello there." Harvey smirked, as he checked out Faith. "Eyes off, asshole." she said. "The boss is gonna like this." Len said, poking Harvey with his elbow. Harvey got a little distracted, and Faith took this opportunity to draw her pistol. "Faith... no." Wesley said, shaking his head in disapproval. Faith looked at Wesley, still aiming at Harvey. Then looked back at him. "You have my boyfriend!" she said, angrily. Len gasped sarcastically. "Oh no! Harvey, we have her boyfriend! What ever will we do?" he said, with his hand over his mouth. Harvey laughed. "Just... fucking let him out and we'll leave. Okay?" Rob said, trying to negotiate. "Doesn't work that way, buddy. We'll have to take you in to talk with the boss," Harvey explained. "So move your asses!" Harvey led the way, with the rest behind him, and Len in the back, making sure they didn't try anything. They approached the entrance, in which Harvey opened, and held open for the group. Inside, there were a small hallway, which led to a huge room. There were several guards around the area, all armed with automatic weapons of some sort. There were several shelves of food and supplies around as well. Wesley almost drooled by the sight. Harvey and Len brought the group to the main office, where their boss were waiting. Len knocked on the door. "Hey boss, we got some survivors." A man opened the door. The first noticeable thing about him was his menacing, red eyes. He had long, black hair and a scruffy beard. He also wore an olive green beret. "Are they armed?" was the first thing he asked. "Um, shit." Harvey clumsily said, as he started disarming them. "For fucks sake." the boss said, disappointed. Harvey gave the guns to Len. "So, why don't you come into my office and we'll talk." the boss said, with a smug expression. "You heard the man." Harvey said, as he poked Rob in the back with his AK. ---- The boss sat down in his chair, behind the clean desk. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Javier. And this is my sanctuary. Now may I ask why you trespassed into my area?" Javier asked, surprisingly calm, despite his threatening eyes. "You captured our friend. And we'd like him back." Floyd said, not affected by Javier. "Is that so?" Javier chuckled. The chuckle quickly stopped, as he suddenly drew a knife and slashed Floyd's left cheek. "AAAHHH!" he yelled. "You fucker!" Rob swore and threw a punch at Javier. Javier simply catched his fist, and slowly twisted his arm. Rob screamed in pain while Javier coninued twisting it, as Wesley and Faith watched in horror. "Don't test me. I don't like when people get on my nerves," Javier said, letting go of Rob's arm. "I think you get the idea of how we do things now. Harvey, Len. Take them to Keith's office so they can fix themselves up. I'm not a monster either." Javier said with a grin. Credits *Robert Erickson *Floyd Gibson *Barry Palmer *Faith Williams *Wesley Jones *Harvey *Len *Javier *Keith (Mentioned) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Harvey. *First appearance of Len. *First appearance of Javier. Previous Issue: Issue 10 Next Issue: Issue 12 Category:Issues Category:Deadrise Category:Deadrise Issues Category:Razor